Frozen Battle
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: Frieza's mother comes for her revenge to Earth. And Gohan might have an icy grave...
1. Chapter 1 Training

Disclaimer: Um…I…WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS?!

Author's Note: Word of the day-BIG. All comments will be at the end of chapter 3.

^______________________________________________________________________^

            "He's more powerful than Gohan?!" Goku exclaimed at Dende, the young guardian of Earth. Dende nodded, "Afraid so. I sensed his power heading toward Earth yesterday. I contacted Kind Kai and he confirmed my fears. His main objective is to destroy the Earth and all inhabitants."

            Goku thought for a moment. "Well, I could go get Gohan and come back here to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We still can spend one day there." Dende nodded, "Okay. I had Piccolo go and group the others." Goku smiled slightly, "See you in a minute."

            Goku disappeared and suddenly popped out of thin air in the Son House. Gohan was playing with Goten, while Chi-Chi was washing the dirty breakfast dishes. "Gohan. We need to go. I'll explain later." Gohan looked up at his father with puzzling eyes. "Okay." 

Gohan stood to his feet. Before Goku could transport them to the Lookout, Chi-Chi whirled around. "And where are you taking my son this time Goku?! He has homework!" "But, Chi-Chi, you said he didn't have to do any. He has n-." Chi-Chi turned around at the waist and pulled something out of the cabinet. 

              In her hand, she held the FRYING PAN OF DOOM. "Listen to me! I've let him off the hook and this is what I get! Fine! But he better come back without looking like he was in a fight!" Chi-Chi screeched horribly, her voice reaching a high pitch.

            Both Saiyans flinched and then nodded. "Now get out!" Goku gulped and concentrated on finding Dende's ki. Upon locking up, he grabbed Gohan and they vanished. Dende looked up as Gohan and Goku materialized next to him.

            "Okay, Gohan. This is what Dende has told me. Some alien is coming to Earth and a rapid speed. His power is enormous. It exceeds you." Gohan face-faulted. "More powerful than me?!" Goku nodded gravely. Dende stepped forward, "The Time Chamber is ready for you two."

            Mr. Popo slowly opened the heavy metal door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "You have one day to train. Good luck." Goku nodded, placing one hand on Gohan's shoulder. They stepped in, the closing of the door, echoing through the empty white. 

            "We better get started if we want to make improvements." Gohan nodded, following Goku out to the vacant space. Goku and Gohan spread out themselves out from each other. Goku crossed his arms over his chest, gathering his ki to transform. Gohan watched as his father made the legendary transformation to Super Saiyan.

            "Your turn." Goku said, turquoise eyes fixed upon his son. Gohan smirked slightly, before focusing his concentration on his anger. _'Let that be your power!'_ Gohan mirrored his father's words in his head. Growling faintly, Gohan drew in a deep breath. "…YYYAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!" Gohan let out his energy, black hair shooting up and flashing blonde. His dark, ebony eyes swirled into aqua. 

            Goku smiled vaguely in pride; the thought of having his son stronger than him impressed him. Goku's eyes suddenly narrowed as Gohan flew out of sight. He sensed something coming at him from behind, he whirled around and caught Gohan's fist. Gohan grunted as Goku swung him into the air. 

            Goku launched himself at Gohan, who moved to the side, letting Goku zip by him. Then Gohan brought his leg up into Goku's back. Goku twisted around and fired one small blast at Gohan. Gohan sent it into the air. Goku, though, had only been distracting Gohan. He plowed his hands into Gohan's skull.

            A loud smack followed. Gohan turned around, somewhat disoriented from the blow. He pulled back his fist and punched his father in the nose. Goku reeled back, but Gohan didn't stop. He kneed Goku hard in the stomach. Goku bent over in pain, Gohan then elbowed him in the head. 

            Gohan charged up a blast, but Goku got up and punched him in the face. Gohan went flying into the white ground. He landed with a thud. Gohan slowly got up to his feet, pain throbbing through him. Goku smirked confidently at him. Gohan returned it with a death glare for punching him.

            Suddenly, he disappeared from Goku's view. Goku felt for Gohan's ki and pinpointed it behind him. He turned to face him and was met with a Kamehameha. Goku managed to get control of it and sent it up into the ceiling. He looked up and saw that Gohan was gone. 

            Goku suddenly doubled over in pain as Gohan drove his fist in his stomach. "That's payback." Gohan muttered. Gohan grabbed Goku by the wrist and starting spinning around with him. Goku felt the wind tear at his exposed skin. "And this is punishment!" Gohan let go of Goku, the momentum throwing him into the distance. 

            Goku smacked down hard onto the ground. Agonizingly, Goku pushed himself to his feet. Gohan stood in the distance, a bright golden dot. Goku bent over and launched himself at his 12-year-old son. Gohan saw Goku zooming at him. Gohan was a little addled. Didn't Goku know that he could see him?

            Out of the blue, Goku left an afterimage. Gohan was startled. He couldn't sense Goku and Goku was not going to go easy on him. Gohan's sharp senses picked up something appearing behind him. Gohan whirled around and was met with a fist. Gohan's head snapped back. Then Goku grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the air. 

            "Kkkkkaaaa…mmmmeeee…hhhhhaaaa…mee…hhhhhaaaa!" Goku fired his signature attack at his son. Gohan saw the blast coming fast. _'Shit.' _Gohan struggled to gain control of his flight. "Masenko-ha!" Gohan brought his hands over his head and brought them down with a big burst of energy. 

            The blast competed with Goku's Kamehameha. "What?!" Goku summoned more energy and pushed it forward, trying to outmatch Gohan. Gohan was shocked by Goku's push of energy and lost control. He soared out of the way, barely missing the blast. 

            The fact that he almost lost to Goku angered him. If he lost to Goku, then there was no way he could win the fight. Fury built up inside of him, begging to be let out. He clenched his fists and then let out his energy. "YYYYAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!" Gohan let out a mighty yell as his hair shot straight up in to the air.

            Goku was alarmed at the level of Gohan's power. Watching his son, awe and wonder filled him. This was just like watching Gohan ascend Super Saiyan. Then it clicked. Gohan was ascending again. 

            Gohan's golden hair had grown down to his waist and his eyebrows had disappeared. His power had grown enormously and was still increasing. It was astounding. His power had doubled of what Gohan had been capable when he was Super Saiyan 2. 

            But a voice in the back of Goku's head told him otherwise. The day when Gohan had fought Cell, Gohan wouldn't kill Cell. Why? Maybe because of how much power Gohan knew he had in reserve. 

_Flashback_

_            "Gohan! Finish him off!" I yelled. 'Why isn't he finishing him off? It isn't like Gohan.' Gohan turned and gave me a warning glare. A murderous glare. One that told me to shut up or else. Looking into his eyes, chills went up and down my spine._

_            I decided to try one more time. Closing my eyes, I searched for the bond Gohan and I shared. It was hard as weak as the bond was. Gohan and Piccolo had a much stronger link. Goku knew why._

_            He was never there. Gohan had to deal with a lot of his problems with Piccolo. 'Gohan. Please. Finish him off.' 'Why? Nothing's going to happen.' 'Gohan! I have a really bad feeling about this.' 'I have it under control! Now either leave me alone or else!' _

_            I was hurt. Gohan was going to get himself killed and I couldn't do anything. 'Gohan. I don't want anything to happen to you. Cell has lots of tricks. What if he self-destructs?! He'll make sure you die. I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you.' _

_            I got no response. I though maybe Gohan was charging up a blast to knock me out or something. 'Dad…I will.' Then the link was closed. I opened my eyes and saw Gohan charging up a massive blast to destroy Cell, who was running._

_End Flashback _

Goku's thoughts were broken up as Gohan fell down the ground onto his hands and knees. Goku raced over to him. Goku figured that his huge energy was putting a strain on him. Upon reaching him, Goku bent over and checked his son over. Gohan was breathing heavily; sweat was forming little puddles as it dripped off of him.

             "Gohan…you ascended!" Gohan looked Goku's way and gave him a tired look. The look in his eyes was of mixed emotions. He smiled half-heartedly. "Good job. Now get some rest." Gohan nodded, before powering down, hair fading to black and eyes turning back to bright black orbs.

            Then he fainted. Goku caught him in his arms. _'I'm proud of you son.'_

^______________________________________________________________________^

Like? Keep reading…       


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

Let's get straight to it. Big is a good word. So be part of something BIG and review!

^______________________________________________________________________^

            Piccolo and the others awaited Gohan and Goku's exit from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Do you think Gohan and Goku can beat this new threat?" Krillin asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Really, Baldy, do you get any more frightened?! I've heard you complain more than the brat when he was 5!"

            Piccolo and the others held back a snicker. Krillin was always scared and comparing him to the 5-year-old version of Gohan was quite amusing. "I am not always complaining and I am not always scared!" Yamcha laughed at Krillin's futile attempt to save his face. 

            "What is so funny?!" Krillin yelled irritably. Piccolo shook his head, not going to laugh because of his tough reputation. "Krillin, you get scared of everything. Even 18. And she's your wife." Tien said half-jokingly. Krillin turned red in embarrassment. "I…Oh forget it!"

            Vegeta smirked at Krillin, "You're pointless. I don't see why people want to save your ass all the time." "Veggie-head, the question is why do people always have to save your ass? All you do is go on and on about you being a pain-in-the-ass Saiyan prince." Everybody turned around at the sound of Gohan's voice.

            Goku was standing behind Gohan, one hand on his shoulder, just in front of the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Gohan! Goku! You're out!" yelled Krillin excitingly. Goku nodded, "Yep. We're back." 

            "So…did you discover anything new?" Gohan glanced up at Goku. Goku returned it with a encouraging nod. "Well, my tail grew back." To prove it did, Gohan made his tail unwrap from his waist and wave naughtily in front of him as if saying I'm-back-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do!

            Vegeta growled. His tail hadn't grown back and now the pipsqueak's tail had come back. "Oh no. Now we're going to have a raging monkey tearing up the Earth." Krillin said fearfully. Gohan glared at him. Krillin gulped, _'I need to remember not to piss off Gohan.'_

            Suddenly everyone laughed. "That just proves Vegeta's point. You are scared of everything." Goku declared. Krillin turned beet red in utter humiliation. Gohan smirked, "That's probably the only thing Vegeta will ever prove."

            Vegeta stared angrily at the 13-year-old Demi Saiyan. "And what, brat, makes you so high and mighty?! You couldn't have gotten that much stronger!" Goku snorted as he heard Vegeta's meaningless words registered in his ears.

            "Actually, I turned Super Saiyan 4." Gohan said, watching for Vegeta's stunned and fuming reaction. "What?! There's no way!" Piccolo yelled; he thought Vegeta's power at the Cell Games was unfathomable and now…he had probably doubled or tripled that! 

Goku shook his head, "I saw it and he remembers it this time." Before anymore could be said about Gohan's newfound transformation, they felt a gargantuan power level enter their senses.

            "It's here!" Piccolo bellowed. Goku nodded, "Grab hold. We're going to go meet whatever arrived." Goku had no problem locking onto the evil ki; they all disappeared. 

^__^ ^__^  ^__^ ^__^   ^__^ ^__^   ^__^ ^__^   ^__^ ^__^   ^__^ ^__^   ^__^ ^__^   ^__^ 

            Upon arriving, they were stunned to see a female looking alien. "Doesn't that look like…" Krillin couldn't finish his sentence. The alien spoke, "I'm sure you heard of my son…Frieza. I'm his mother…Frisha." Vegeta snorted, "If she's his mother, then she can't be much stronger. I could beat her." 

            "For once, I actually agree with Vegetable." Gohan stated, arms crossed and eyes locked onto Frisha. "Why you?!" Vegeta snarled at the Demi Saiyan. Gohan gave a small chuckle. Goku pinched Gohan on the arm. "What was that for?" hissed Gohan. "Not here." Goku whispered.

            Vegeta and Gohan glared at Goku. "Well, are you done?" Frisha asked impatiently. Goku nodded before gruffly declaring, "I'm warning you: Leave this place or suffer the consequences." Frisha laughed, "No, you can't stand a chance against me." To prove her point, she disappeared.

            Suddenly Gohan went flying into the ground, headfirst. "Gohan!" Goku spun around to see Frisha with her fist still extended. Gohan climbed up to his feet and growled. Concentrating his energy, he crouched slightly, preparing to transform.

            "…YYYAARRGGGHHHH!" Gohan released his energy. The Z Fighters watched in awe as Gohan's hair grew longer, until it was down to his waist; his eyebrows completely disappeared. 

            "H-hi-his power…it-it's…" Krillin stuttered. "It's…inconceivable." Piccolo finished. With one final push of energy, Gohan completed his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. 

Goku was surprised; why hadn't Gohan gone Super Saiyan 4? He decided to find out. _'Gohan! Why didn't power up to Super Saiyan 4?' _The response he got back was annoyed, _'Because it would be a waste of time and energy. Besides I want to have a little fun!' _Goku was thrown from the mind link. 

_'This is exactly what happened at the Cell Games; the power went to his head. Or maybe…his Saiyan blood must be stronger than I thought.' _Frisha laughed, "Add much more and you still couldn't beat me." 

            Then she disappeared. Gohan whirled around and caught his leg, inches from his face. Then he swung his fist at her making her jump backwards to avoid it. Frisha laughed at swung her leg at Gohan. Gohan brought him arm up and then they both phased out.

            The Z Fighters had trouble tracking Gohan and Frisha. Their speed was far above theirs. Frisha was on the offensive, punching at Gohan. Gohan brought his hands out and caught and blocked as many as he could. Some of her hits penetrated his defenses. With one more punch, Frisha smacked Gohan hard in the stomach. 

            Gohan bent over, saliva and blood shooting out his mouth from the impact. Frisha withdrew her fist and brought her knee back. Gohan recovered quickly though; he plowed into her jaw hard, his fist smashing into her. They he went on the offensive. Gohan kicked her in the side. 

            She twisted over a little. Gohan took this chance to grab her leg and throw her into the ground. She plummeted down the to Earth hard, creating a crater filled with pieces of the broken cliffs she shattered.

            Gohan flew down, preparing to fire a ki blast when she came up. Suddenly Frisha appeared behind Gohan. Gohan spun around, a second too late. Frisha brought her knee up into his face. Frisha, then, grabbed him and threw Gohan into the sky. Gohan couldn't gain control of his flight in time.

            Frisha started punching Gohan multiple times in the stomach. Gohan gagged on his own bile that rose in his throat. Gohan couldn't raise any defenses against Frisha's tough punches.

            Frisha finished up her punches; she bear hugged Gohan and zoomed down to the ground. Nearing the rocky terrain, she slammed him hard into the rocks and rubble. Dust, sand, and rocks flew up high into the sky. The Z Fighters could do nothing but stare in horror as Gohan was buried under tons of rocks.

            Frisha laughed evilly, "I hope he wasn't the strongest of your group. He wasn't much of a challenge." Goku clenched his teeth. Gohan was most likely out of commission and nobody but him came close to matching Gohan's strength and ability.

            Suddenly beams of light shot up from the rock; a huge explosion followed. Gohan floated up to ground level. All the Z Fighters excluding Goku could not believe their eyes. Gohan's hair had shrunk until it was almost it's normal size. But it was a little bushier.

            His gi top had been torn off and blown off. Red fur covered his arms up to his hands and waist and only left Gohan's chest muscles exposed. His orange gi pants were now a dark khaki color and a little on the torn side. His boots were no longer like Goku's; they were now tighter and blacker. Instead of dark blue wristbands, he wore red. 

            But the sight that chilled them was his eyes. His eyes were no longer black or aqua. The pupil was black, surrounded by a red ring. And outlining his eyes was red rings. Gohan's look in his eyes was bone chilling. Even Frisha was surprised.

            "Don't count me out yet. I'm just getting warmed up." Gohan's tone of voice sent shivers down the Z Fighters' spines.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Please read on! I hope you like.       


	3. Chapter 3 Battle's End

And the final chapter! I hope you like! All reviews will be commented on at the end. Thanks for being of something big!

^______________________________________________________________________^

            Frisha laughed as she spotted Gohan. "Increase your power even more! You couldn't defeat me!" Gohan smirked sadistically, "We'll have to see won't we?" Then he phased out and reappeared as his fist smacked Frisha in the face. 

            "Aw!!" Frisha yelled as Gohan kicked her in the ribs, probably cracking some. Gohan didn't stop though. He head butted her into the chest; she zipped into the nearby cliff, unable to stop her speed.

            Gohan sneered, "Do you have anymore?" Frisha climbed out of the rocky terrain, wiping the blood that ran from her spilt lip. "You little monkey! You'll pay for that!" Frisha said, powering up to her max. 

            Gohan brought his hands up to his face as dust and sand rose up from the harsh desert winds Frisha was blowing up. The Z Fighters did as well. Frisha grinned cruelly; "You're going to wish I finished you off earlier." 

            Gohan was suddenly thrown into a cliff, shattering it. Frisha didn't stop with that though; she followed and landed punch after punch in Gohan's stomach. Gohan struggled to put up a defense but was caught off guard for Frisha's attack.

            Frisha slammed her head into Gohan's chest, "That's payback!" Gohan spurted up blood as ribs cracked from the blow. Frisha never eased off though. Frisha kicked Gohan brutally in the face and then slapped him across his face. 

            Gohan went flying into the ground, pain raging in his body and preventing him from gaining control of his flight. Frisha held out one hand, spreading the fingers apart. Her hand started to glow with ki.

            Gohan landed hard on the rocks; they cut open some of Gohan's exposed skin. His hands, face, and knees were sliced open, blood running down and dripping onto the sand and dirt.

            "Gohan! Look out!" Goku called out to his beaten son. Gohan looked behind him and saw Frisha preparing a ki blast to fire at Gohan. "Say hello to hell, monkey!" Frisha fired it with great force. 

            Gohan could only put up one defense…the Kamehameha. Gohan crouched over, cupping his hands and bringing them to his side. "Kkkkkaaaa…mee…hhhhhaaaa…" Gohan started to hurry as the blast was getting closer. "…Mee…HHHAAA!!!" Gohan pushed his hands forward along with his energy.

            The two blasts collided, Gohan's faltering. The Z Fighters stared as Gohan struggled to hold his own against Frisha's blast. Frisha laughed, "Here little monkey! Taste this!" Frisha pushed even more energy into her blast.

            Gohan lost control of both and the energy crashed into him, burning him. "Gohan!" Smoke, sand, dust, and rock flew sky high into the air as the blast exploded. When it cleared, Gohan was on his hands and knees in…Super Saiyan 3. 

            His previous wounds looked worse. Gashes, burns, and bruises were etched all over Gohan. 'There is only one way to finish this!' Gohan thought. Finding the link he shared with his father, he found it weak but still usable. 

            'Dad?' Goku was startled, 'Gohan? What are you doing?' 'I have one idea. Start making a Spirit Bomb while I stall him.' 'Are you nuts?! It probably won't work!' Goku mentally yelled back. Gohan growled, 'You got a better idea?' Goku didn't respond.

            Back in reality, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and floated up into the sky, arms above his head. "The Earth, the sky, the grass and all the living life around us, please lend us some of your energy!" White, glowing particles starting flying to a spot above Goku and forming a sphere.

            Frisha looked at Goku, "You'll die you monkey!" Frisha fired a large blast at Goku. Gohan jumped in front and took the blast full force. Gohan appeared through the smoke and dust, injured even more.

            "Frisha! Your fight is with me!" Gohan yelled. Gohan then flew at Frisha, ready to attack. Instead he was attacked. Frisha grabbed his arm with her tail. She started whirling him around.

            Gohan was unable to break free; Frisha let him go and zipped into a cliff. Gohan recovered quickly. He shot back at Frisha, who punched him hard in the neck. Gohan fell to his knees, gasping for his breath. 

            Goku frowned. The Spirit Bomb was about done, but Gohan was getting the shit beat out of him. Goku could barely contain himself as he watched Gohan get beaten harshly.

            Suddenly he looked up at The Spirit Bomb. It was done! "Gohan! Get away!" Goku yelled hoarsely. Gohan glanced up at his father. 'And he thinks I can get away?!' Gohan thought irritably.

            He got an idea. He fired a quick energy blast at Frisha and made it explode. Gohan took his chance to jump back. Frisha glared at him before glancing at Goku. She started to back off and run.

            "That is not going to happen!" Gohan muttered heatedly under his breath. He jumped onto her. Frisha turned and bucked, trying to get Gohan off of her. "Brat! Get off!"

            "No! Dad, fire the damn thing!" Gohan yelled angrily. Goku shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you Gohan!" Gohan growled, "Now! I don't have much energy left!" Goku closed his eyes, blocking the salty tears forming behind his eyes.

            He had to save Earth, but the only way was to kill his son in the process. "NOW!" Gohan bellowed, trying to keep Frisha from escaping. Goku gulped and swung his arms down. The Spirit Bomb moved toward Gohan and Frisha.

            "NO!" Frisha screamed as the energy crashed into them. Gohan fell back to Saiyan as the energy burned him and opened his old wounds. "Aaahh!" Gohan yelled in intense pain. 

            Then the blast exploded.

^_______________________^ ^_________________________^ ^_________________^ 

            Goku and the others stood in mourning. There was no sign of Gohan. Nothing. He had likely been killed. Goku whispered, "I can't believe…" He couldn't finish his sentence. 

            A sudden shift of rocks made them turn their heads. Gohan had just climbed out of the rubble. He looked horrible. Blood covered him. But he was still breathing. "Gohan!"

            Gohan smiled weakly. Then he passed out. Goku gently picked him up. 'I'm proud of you Gohan.'

^______________________________________________________________________^

Now for the reviews.

Nexcess-Ninjaman: Well since this was my first story, I was still learning about fanfiction.net. Glad you enjoyed it.

Jadesaber: Yea, it's I know it's a little short. Thanks!

Burp: Um…thanks…

TheShadowPanther: Yep! Life is back to normal! Thanks! When are you going to update?!

Marbus: Happy? He's no longer a full Saiyan. Nothing's wrong with being mixed; I'm mixed too. Um…yea it was dumb wish. But did you not look at he publish date?! And Dende can't do anything about diseases or poison. Gohan would struggle with polio. I didn't mean to steal the battle; I didn't even know I did. But I guess your review is bitter sweet.  

Webhead2004-Um…thanks. ;)

Done! Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
